iGet Worried
by heyprincess
Summary: Don't even get Freddie started on late night phone calls from Sam Puckett. Sam/Freddie


**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first time writing for iCarly, so give me some tips or let me know if I got any of the facts wrong. Also, I have to add - I love this community already. Hope you all enjoy! PS: in my story Sam is living with the Shay's. Mainly because I really can't stand her mom.

* * *

><p>Freddie lay on his side in his bed, swaddled in the thick comforter his mother had insisted on tucking him into. Right now it seemed all he could do was stare at the wall. He had been lying there for hours, but was unable to sleep. "Ugh," he groaned as he felt his cell phone vibrate beside him. After he managed to remove his arm from the blanket, he picked it up, squinting as he looked at the caller ID. Samantha Puckett, it flashed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he picked it up anyways. "Sam?" he whispered cautiously. "Why are you calling? It's one in the morning - is everything okay?"<p>

"Freddie? Is that you?" Sam spoke through the tinny speaker, and Freddie couldn't help but notice that she was stumbling over all her words, her voice thick and slurred. He was instantly alarmed.

"Of course it's me. Sam, are you drunk?" he sat up quickly, his mind racing through possible scenarios, not liking how any of them ended. He was sure there were tons of guys willing to take advantage of her. Ever since he had realized his larger than tiny crush on her, that was practically all he could think of.

"Lil' bit," she managed to drawl out.

"Where are you?" he asked firmly, getting out of bed. "I'm coming to get you."

"I dunno," she whined. "Why such a buzzkill? Besides, I'm with my new friend Daniel," she giggled. "He's sooooooo nice. He told me that _I _looked pretty, can you believe it? Not Carly, _me_!" It was official. Freddie Benson was freaking out. Who the fuck was Daniel?

"Sam, listen to me," he spoke slowly, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he struggled to get his jeans on. "I'm going to be there as soon as I can. You need to tell me where you are."

"Uhhhh, we're at the party that Helen's throwing," she finally said.

"_We_?" his heart flew to his throat as he became doubly worried. "Sam. Is Carly with you?"

"Well, she was ten minutes ago," Sam giggled once more. "I dunno where she went." Oh god. This was bad. Very, very bad. While still on the phone, Freddie quietly raced to the front door, grabbing a hoodie and quietly sneaking out. He immediately ran straight across the hall, knocking loudly in the hopes of waking Spencer up. "Sam, I'm going to call you _right _back, okay?" he made sure she understood. "Don't do anything stupid." She laughed a little and Freddie cursed before hanging up the phone. The door finally opened, a weary Spencer blinking tiredly at him.

"Dude, really? One AM?"

"Carly and Sam are at a party and Sam's really drunk and she doesn't know where Carly went and I'm really worried," Freddie rambled on. At the mention of Sam, Carly, and party, Spencer was suddenly wide awake.

"No – no, no, no," Spencer shook his head, darting upstairs. "They were both asleep when I went to bed, they're still here. I swear, they're-" his voice trailed off, and Freddie assumed he had walked into an empty room.

"They are fucking grounded," was all he said as he stomped down the stairs, grabbed his leather jacket and stormed out the door. Freddie had to jog to keep up with him, and a stony silence settled over the car once they were on the road.

"Carly won't do anything stupid," Freddie finally interrupted, hoping to put his mind at ease.

"Oh, I know that – she's not the one I'm worried about. Well, obviously I am," he turned to Freddie, rolling his eyes. "I'm more than worried about her, she's my little sister. She has a good head on her shoulders, though. But Sam? Sam has no idea what the hell she's doing. She never knows what the hell she's doing. And _that's _scary."

"Turn right up here. Yeah, at the lights," Freddie cut him off, trying to push Spencer's words out of his mind. Sam was reckless, though. Freddie couldn't deny the facts. She was rash and stupid and did things just to do them. And Sam on alcohol was a wildcard – you couldn't predict what she would do next. He remembered then that he was supposed to call her back, so he quickly fumbled around, searching for his phone. When he had finally dialed her, it kept ringing and ringing until he got her voicemail. "Fuck!" he swore loudly. "It went to her answering machine," he explained to a confused Spencer, who clenched his jaw and upped his speed. "Right again. Then left here and it should be the second house." He thanked god for that one time he had had to go to Helen's house to do a science project.

"Yep, definitely the place," Spencer commented grimly as they pulled up to a large property, music blaring. There were red plastic cups littering the premises, and couples made out, backs pressed against the brick exterior. "Just you wait until I find them." Freddie was already out of the car before Spencer had even parked it, and the two walked towards the party, Spencer getting strange looks because of his age.

They spotted Carly first, chatting up some girl that Freddie vaguely recognized from his French class. She took a quick glance around the party, and when her eyes landed on them, she froze, paling slightly. Spencer strode over angrily, and when Carly's friend saw them coming, she patted Carly's arm sympathetically before saying bye and quickly walking away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" her older brother hissed angrily, jaw clenched. He grabbed her arm firmly and turned her in the direction of the car.

"I-I," Carly stuttered over her words before deciding it would be better to say nothing. She stared at her shoes, guilt evident on her face."

"You know what? Nevermind. Go get in the car. Freddie and I have to go peel Sam off the floor," Spencer shook his head.

"Sam's drunk?" Carly asked.

"More like off her face," Freddie scoffed, worry seeping into her tone. "She's with some guy."

"Spencer, I'm so sorr-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Just get in the car, Carly. You, Sam, and I are going to have a lengthy conversation when we get home." The brunette nodded, looking like she was about to cry, and walked over to where the two boys had parked. She always hated fighting with her brother. Once they were sure that she was safely inside, they walked around to the back of the house, keeping their eyes peeled for Sam.

"Not gonna lie, I'm getting a bit nervous," Spencer finally commented after five minutes of searching with no luck. "I love her, but she tends to make the worst decisions. She couldn't choose a good guy to save her life. Whenever she brings a boy around, he's always heavily tattood. _Always_. And he usually has a criminal record." Freddie was about to reply, when he finally saw her.

"Hey, is that her? Over there by the trees?" Freddie tugged on Spencer's arm before rolling his sleeves up angrily, eyeing the figure of a guy hovering over a petite blonde. That douche wasn't gonna know what hit him.

"How many times do I have to say it? Stop it, don't touch me," a familiar voice spoke angrily, trying to push the much larger guy off of her. "I said _stop_." Spencer and Freddie both halted where they were when they saw her pull her arm back before sending her fist flying into her assaulter's face, knocking him away. He quickly backed up, his arms up in order to protect himself.

"Yep, that's Sam," Spencer allowed himself to comment wryly, before darting over to where she was huddled. As soon as the other guy saw them coming, he shook his head and decided to just walk away.

"I wouldn't try it man," he said as he passed them. "Bitch has a sweet right hook, but her legs are closed." Freddie went to lunge after his retreating form, but was pulled back by Carly's older brother.

"Not even worth it," Spencer shook his head, seething as well. "Besides, we're here to help Sam, not to get into a fight with some piece of shit, good-for-nothing teenager."

As soon as Sam saw them she ducked her head down, hoping to get off unrecognized. "H-hi," she managed to say as they approached, voice wavering.

"Car," Spencer said through clenched teeth before turning around and walking around the house and back to the vehicle. He was a lot angrier now that he knew Sam was safe. She was shivering as she followed sullenly, so Freddie silently unzipped his sweater and draped it across her shoulders. She didn't say anything, only slid into the backseat next to Carly.

"So you know you're both grounded, right?" Spencer said lightly once they were on their way home. The two girls nodded guiltily at him.

"How long?" Carly finally worked up the nerve to ask, fingers crossed as she waited for an answer.

"For 'til.. _forever_," her brother clutched the wheel tightly, obviously still upset that they had lied to him.

"For 'til forever?" Sam and Carly groaned in unison. "Spencer!"

"Don't Spencer me!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Sneaking out? What were you two thinking? Especially you, Carly. You know how Sam gets when she goes out." Freddie sent a confused look in Sam's direction, as this was the first time he was hearing about this. The blonde only looked out the window in response, pretending not to listen. "I know," Carly said guiltily.

"And don't think you're off the hook, Samantha. I'd say you should be the most afraid out of anyone here," she looked up when he used her full name, realizing the extent of the trouble they were in. "I still haven't forgotten about the last time I had to pick your drunk ass up. And as I recall, I got a black eye as compensation."

"Sorry, Spence," she muttered apologetically. "No more partying, I know."

"No more anything! I hereby allow the both of you no contact with anyone from the outside world. You will go to school and come home, and that's it."

Carly sighed audibly. "What about Freddie?"

"Yeah, and Gibby?" Sam added.

"They can stay," Spencer grunted after a few moments of indecision. "But only because they're as much my friends as yours."

"Love you too, Spence," Freddie clapped him on the shoulder to ease the tension. After a few more minutes of driving they had reached the apartment building again, and the two girls were marched into the elevator and up into the living room.

As soon as they got in the door, Sam and Carly made to go upstairs but were quickly stopped. "Oh nooooo, nuh-uh," Spencer wiggled his finger at them. "Sit down right now."

"I'm just gonna, uh – yeah-" Freddie gestured his thumb towards the door as he backed towards it.

"You sit down too, Freddie," Carly's brother sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly.

"I feel like I'm going to find out some things I never wanted to know," the younger boy's eyes darted around the room nervously, searching for an exit.

"Well you've obviously never been on pick-up duty before, then. If I have to deal with it then you do too. Especially because I wasn't even _called _this time," he glared at the two girls. "So you need to know the emergency procedure in case this happens again."

"It won't," Carly and Sam chorused. "We promise."

"I distinctly remember us having this same conversation last time," he narrowed his eyes, and Carly held her arms up in truce.

"I wasn't even there! I take no blame for the Table Dancing Incident of 2010."

"The Table Dancing Incident of 2010? There was more than one?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you're gonna get to know me better than you ever have before," Sam leaned back against the couch cushions, resting her arms behind her head. "Everytime we get caught, Spence likes to re-hash old party incidents to make us feel guilty. Get comfortable, Fredward. Actually no, get me some coffee. I think I need to sober up a bit."

"You're a very articulate drunk," he gave her a strange look, but complied to her request.

"Meh, when it's happened enough," Sam waves him off, scoffing. He doesn't bother to hide the way his face scrunches up, and she almost smiles, before it's wiped away by the intensity of Spencer's glare.

"Table Dancing Incident of 2010!" he practically screeches, and she at least has the decency to pretend to look afraid.

* * *

><p>"So remember to keep the mace in your back pocket, because drunk Sam will swipe it as soon as she sees the bottle. You don't wanna know what happens after that," he shudders visibly while explaining the rescue procedure to Freddie, who can only look on wide-eyed. Sam yawns from her seat on the couch, and Carly is bouncing up and down, loving that she can live vicariously through her best friend, while also knowing that she will not get into as much trouble. "And only bring the handcuffs during instances like Spring Break '07 and The Impromptu Trip to Vegas, okay?" All Freddie can do is nod, dazed.<p>

"What about the time with the pills?" Carly sent Spencer a look, and he pales.

"Well, maybe it's better to just go prepared," he nods in agreement. "I'll get your house set up with a Puckett Partying Kit sometime this week, okay?"

"Yeah," Carly nods pensively, before snapping her fingers as she realizes something. "I'm pretty sure we have a couple of extra ones."

"Sweet!" Spencer high fives her quickly, before remembering that he's supposed to be angry and concerned. "I mean, go to your room ladies!" The two girls quickly aquiesce, tired of re-living old memories.

"Am I a terrible parent?" Spencer asks once they're gone.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you," Freddie raised an eyebrow. "But you're not their dad. It's unfair of this to all get dumped on you."

"I just don't know what I'm supposed to do – I always kinda thought of myself as more the cool uncle type, but I worry. A lot."

"After all of those stories, _I'm _worried," Freddie shook his head in disbelief. "I knew she was bad, but really? Even I didn't expect the turn of events during Family Wedding 2009."

"Yeah, she's a loose cannon," Spencer ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I want to blame her, but it's not her fault you know? Her mom's shit and Carly and I are basically the only family she has."

"She has me, too," Freddie mused quietly.

"Yeah. You're a good guy, Freddie. I can always trust you to be there for them when they need you. Not gonna lie, I'm surprised you've stuck around this long," Carly's brother laughed.

"Same," Freddie tilted his bottle of low-cal cream soda in Spencer's direction. "To my never-ending patience."

"Yeah, seriously – I'll toast to that."

* * *

><p>"So last night was fun," Sam said the next morning as she came downstairs, stretching. "Gotta do that again sometime."<p>

"You could have gotten raped," Freddie deadpanned from his seat on the couch, mindlessly flipping through the channels. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of getting him angry.

"It was still fun," she made a face in his direction, before grabbing a water bottle to wash down the two advils she was taking for the slight hangover she sported.

"You called me in the middle of the night, drunk."

"And what about that isn't a good night?" Sam smirked.

"I had to sneak out, I practically gave poor Spencer a heart attack," he continued, ticking the events off on his fingers. "I listened to two hours of your psychotic drinking stories, and my mother has officially forbidden me from ever seeing you again."

"And what about that isn't a good night?"

"Sam," he sent her a pointed look, causing her smile to falter. But only for a second.

"What?" the blonde finally groaned. "It was a great night."

"That guy's hands were all over you. If we hadn't come when we did," Freddie sputtered in disbelief, trying to hide his jealousy. Sam only shrugged in response, causing Freddie to ditch his previous plan, his anger growing. "Really? You're okay with that?"

"I was horny, and he was more than willing. Maybe a little too willing, but still," she rationalized.

"I can't even believe you right now," he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "So you wanted to just whore yourself out for anyone who was interested? Do you really have that little self-esteem?"

Sam took a quick swig out of her water bottle before answering. "I never said that, I'm just fine with getting down and dirty. It's not like I haven't done it before." At this Freddie openly gaped at her, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"Sam!" he stumbled over his words, face red. "You've already.." he trailed off, but she knew what he was trying to say. A smirk graced her mouth once more.

"Yes, Freddork, I've had plenty of one night stands. It's not a big deal. Don't make it one."

"Not a big deal?" he clenched his fists. "It's a huge deal, Sam. You can't just let people use you like that." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I won't let you," he said defiantly, still feeling somewhat nauseated by the information he had just taken in. He wondered if Carly knew.

"It doesn't matter, anyways," the blonde finally huffed, allowing his comment to slide. "I'm grounded for 'til forever. Life sucks."

"Well maybe that'll do you some good," he threw his hands up in the air. "Sam, I hate to say it, but I'm really worried about you. You can't keep doing this."

"Hold your chiz, Fredweird," Sam rolled her eyes. "Who are you, my mother?"

"No, because your mother doesn't even care," he retorted, immediately wishing he could take it back when her face dropped. "I'm sorry," Freddie apologized quickly, always the nice guy. "I didn't mean it – you know I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She shook off the hand that he placed on her shoulder. "Whatever," Sam muttered. "It's true, anyways. Doesn't mean I want to hear it out loud though." He dropped his head in his hands as she spun on her heel and walked out the front door.

"Sam, you know you're not supposed to leave righ-" the door slammed before he could finish his sentence. Why was he the biggest screw-up ever? Carly came down the stairs half an hour later, hair wet from her shower.

"What's wrong?" she plopped down on the couch next to him. "You look upset."

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

Carly eyed him strangely. "Well, where'd Sam go?"

"She left," he grumbled, still annoyed with himself.

"But we're grounded," Carly said, though she didn't look like she had thought Sam would stick around for too long.

"Yeah, but since when does Sam care?" Freddie raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Touché," she ruffled his hair playfully, trying to cheer him up. "So what'd you guys fight about?"

"What?" his face scrunched up in confusion. "I didn't say anything about a figh-"

"Oh, Freddie," she smiled at him innocently, shaking her head. "I can read you like a book. Also, I heard the front door slam a while back and just assumed," she added under her breath after a moment. "But I can still read you like a book!"

"Oh, you know," he trailed off, turning his head away from her. "..things."

"Things?" she grabbed his chin, turning him back around to face her. "..things? Really? I'm going to buy that?"

"Okay, okay," Freddie batted her hands away from his head. "I may or may not have said that she whores herself out to people."

"Freddie!" Carly smacked his arm.

"Annnnnd that her mom doesn't care about her," he continued sheepishly, head ducked. "I'm a jerk, I know."

"You are going to go find her, _right _now!" Carly stood up quickly, one arm pointed in the direction of the door. "Go!"

"Whoa, no need, no need – I just went to pick up a snack from Pink Bunny. Don't get your panties in a twist," the blonde in question strode back through the door, looking as aloof as ever.

"Sam," Freddie began as soon as he saw her.

"Save it, Freddifer," she waved him off. "Don't wanna hear it. Strawberry anyone?" Sam held up a semi-melted cup of frozen yogurt. Carly and Freddie both shook their heads, and she shrugged before digging back into it.

"_Sam_," Freddie tried again when no one spoke.

"I just remembered I need to.. go get something from my room," Carly backed towards the staircase, leaving her two best friends alone in the kitchen.

"Didn't I already tell you to leave it alone?" Sam finally sighed, turning to face him.

"I feel _terrible_, Sam," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"So what? You want me to ease your guilt or something?" she spoke through a full mouth of fro-yo.

"Yes – I mean no," he stuttered. "I mean, I just really needed you to know that I'm sorry."

"It's cool," she shrugged.

"Really?" Freddie asked incredulously. There was no way it was that easy. This was Sam they were talking about.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But I want an apology ham."

"Anything," he nodded at her, surprised she was forgiving him so quickly. "Hug?" he joked, in an attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"Don't get your hopes up," but she bumped his shoulder with hers as she walked past, and he knew they were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>"Spencer, come <em>on<em>!" When Freddie walked in the front door after school, Carly was already home and begging her older brother, who sat on the couch, shaking his head.

"Nope, no way. She's still grounded, sorry," Spencer was firm.

"But I did a background check and _everything_! Nothing. No criminals in the family, not a huge partier, and _no _tattoos."

Spencer looked up, unable to hide his shock at her at her last statement. "Really? No tattoos?"

"Cross my heart," Carly nodded eagerly.

"What's going on in here?" Freddie asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"This guy asked Sam on a date," Carly squealed, jumping up and down. "And there's nothing wrong with him. He's perfect!" Freddie's smile immediately faded. Sam? Date?

"What is it?" Carly asked, noticing his expression.

"Uh, nothing," he attempted to smile at her again, ignoring the surge of jealousy that flared up.

"Anyways," she continued to gush. "He's in grade twelve, on the football team, _and _his family is filthy rich."

"Well," Freddie could see Spencer was about to give in. "Sam _does _need someone to fund her meat fetish."

"Exactly," Carly nodded, quickly agreeing. "You're the best, Spence! _Saaaaaam_!" she sped upstairs, squealing in happiness.

"When's the date?" Spencer called from the couch, causing Carly to peer back around the corner.

"Uhhhh, tonight?" she grinned impishly.

"Damnit," Spencer cursed loudly. "She knew she'd get me the whole time, didn't she – I swear, my sister is a born manipulator."

"He's going to be here in an hour!" Carly shouted from her room. "Don't do anything to embarrass us."

Forty-five minutes later the two girls descended the stairs, bright smiles on both of their faces. Freddie could tell that Carly had dressed Sam, because she was wearing a floral sundress and sandals. She looked beautiful though, he thought to himself as he attempted to keep his face neutral.

"Ta-daaaaa!" Carly sang. "Doesn't she look good? Yes, yes?" she turned to Spencer and Freddie.

"Very pretty, Sam," Spencer smiled at her.

"Yeah, you look good," Freddie agreed.

"Momma knows," she said cockily, twirling once she reached the bottom of the staircase. "But thanks anyways."

"Well, I'm gonna get started on the spaghetti tacos," Spencer stood up, brushing his hands off on his jeans before grabbing an apron that said _Kiss the Cook_.

"Save me some?" Sam's eyes lit up.

"Only if you're home before 10," he told her firmly. "Which you will be."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be home before ten."

"So uh, what are you guys doing tonight?" Freddie tried to sound as uninterested as he could.

"Dinner, movie," she shrugged at him. "The usual."

"When you get home you have to give me _all_ the details," Carly bounced on her toes excitedly.

"I will, don't worry," Sam laughed. A crash came from the iCarly studio, and all three looked up, alarmed.

"Shit, I left Gibby up there alone," Carly cringed. "If I'm not back before you leave, have so much fun!" she squeezed her best friend's arm encouragingly. Then she raced upstairs, and the sound of muffled yelling was all that could be heard.

"Well, uh – I hope you have a good time," Freddie said a couple moments later, attempting to shrug nonchalantly. The look Sam sent him told him he was being transparent.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid," she rolled her eyes, but the edges of her lips quirked up in a tiny smile. He groaned on the inside. Of course she would think this was about their other conversation. Well, it was better she think that then know that he liked her.

"Yeah – yeah okay," he plastered a fake smile on his face when he finally noticed something. She was nervous. Freddie came to the realization that he was being selfish. This was Sam's night. This was something she was excited to do. His main priority should be for her to be happy – even if it wasn't with him. So he walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek before she could punch him in the face, and proceeded to tell her how beautiful she looked.

"You're gonna knock him dead," he said encouragingly. A knock on the door came, and she went to answer it. Right before she left, however, she paused at the door.

"Thanks, Freddie," a genuine smile graced her mouth.

"You're welcome," he answered to a closed door, before allowing himself to wallow in self-pity.

"Okay, I can't _believe_ I didn't see it before," Spencer walked into the room gleefully once Sam was gone, shaking his head in disbelief.

"See what?" Freddie scrunched his face up in confusion.

"You like Sam!" he practically yelled, and Freddie sped over to him, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh!" he quieted Carly's older brother. "That obvious?" Freddie finally added after a couple of minutes.

"Yep," Spencer pushed Freddie's hand away, a smirk on his lips.

"Please don't tell Carly," Freddie pleaded.

"Don't tell Carly what?" the brunette walked downstairs, pulling Gibby along by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow," Gibby mumbled as she dragged him to the front door before pushing him outside. She proceeded to lock it while eyeing Spencer and Freddie suspiciously. The two men were silent, neither sure what to say. "Tell Carly _what_?" she repeated as she walked over to them, hands on her hips.

"...Freddie likes Sam!" Spencer finally cracked under the pressure, ducking to avoid the punch Freddie automatically swung in his direction. "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"What?" Carly screeched loudly. "Freddie, he's lying right? Please tell me he's lying."

"Uh, well – uhhhh," he couldn't help it. He ran. Carly was hot on his heels the whole time. "Carly, stop it – _Carly_!" Freddie whined when she threw herself on top of him, knocking him to the floor.

"Tell me!" she gave him her best stern look, pinnning him down.

"Fine," he gave up, stopping his struggling. What was with him being weaker than all the girls? "Yes, Spencer's telling the truth. There, happy?"

"Oh my god," Carly began to repeat over and over, getting off of Freddie as if in a daze.

"Carly, come on – it's not that crazy is it?"

"You're supposed to hate each other!" she gestured wildly with her hands.

"Carly," he grabbed her shoulders in an effort to get her attention. "Calm down." Spencer closed his eyes in sympathy, before mouthing good luck in his direction.

Immediately she broke his hold. "Calm down? _Calm down_? Never tell a girl to calm down! It just gets us all whipped up – you see me all whipped up? That's cause you told me to calm down!" the brunette began to pound at his chest with her tiny fists.

"Ow, Carly! Stop it, that hurts," Freddie attempted to defend himself.

"Sorry," she stopped beating him and composed herself, smoothing her hair down. "I guess I was just a little surprised that's all," she continued coolly.

"You're still freaking out, aren't you," Freddie tried to hide his amusement.

"Okay, _yes_! Yes, I'm totally freaking out!" Carly snapped once more.

"How about we discuss this all over some spaghetti tacos?" Spencer announced, pulling out a chair and forcing his sister to sit down. "Now that Carly's calmed do-"

"Don't say it!"

* * *

><p>They were home by nine thirty, the door partially cracked open as they said goodnight. Carly, Freddie, and Spencer all sat on the couch, watching TV, but as soon as they heard her the volume lowered. "Thanks for taking me out tonight," Sam's voice said.<p>

"No problem, I had a really great time," her date answered, a smile evident in his voice. "We should do it again sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sam answered him, before the sound of a chaste kiss was heard. Carly and Spencer grimaced in sympathy, the elder Shay patting Freddie on the back. Sam entered soon after, smiling widely.

"How was it, Sam?" Spencer asked to be polite.

"Did you have a _really great time_?" Freddie mimicked, causing Carly to elbow him in the ribs.

"Your feelings are showing," she threw an arm around his shoulders and whispered in his ear, earning them a strange look from Sam. She quickly shook it off, however.

"Oh, the best," she flopped down on a chair, a dreamy look on her face. "He took me to an all-you-can-eat buffet and a horror movie. Kid knows how Momma likes it."

"That's awesome!" Carly smiled, but her voice didn't have the same enthusiasm that it had had earlier.

"What's with you, Carls?" Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You're all acting like someone died. I had a good night. Can I get a yay?"

"Yaaaaay," everyone chorused unenthusiastically.

"Oh, come on!" she stood up, glaring at them all. "He's so normal, I thought you'd all love him! I bet you even Freddie can't find anything bad to say about him," the Benson in question rolled his eyes. Oh, yes he could.

"Sorry, Sam," Carly apologized genuinely. "I'm really happy for you, honestly. I swear!" she added when her best friend shot her a look of disbelief.

"But?" Sam crossed her arms across her chest, a hurt look flashing across her face.

"What do you mean, but?" the brunette questioned.

"There's always a but!" Sam threw her arms up before allowing them to drop limply to her sides. "I can't do anything right, can I? I date someone on parole, everyone hates him. I can see why that would happen," the blonde added as an afterthought. "But Thomas?" she referred to the date in question. "He's a great guy. He was nice, and polite, and he _showers _daily. What's not to love?"

"He's not me, okay?" Freddie stood up, yelling it out before he could stop himself. Everyone froze, mostly out of shock.

"Did he actually just say that?" Spencer whispered to his sister.

"I think he did," she nodded numbly. "If I weren't so scared for his life, I would be proud."

"W-what?" Sam stumbled over her words, face blank.

"Uh," Freddie was definitely regretting his outburst now. "N-nothing," he stared at her out of the corner of his eye, hands up, ready to protect himself. "Don't hurt me," he pleaded desperately.

"You like me?" she asked, brow furrowed.

"Y-yeah?" he replied, still afraid of how she'd react. Her face suddenly hardened in determination, and as she strode towards him he let out a high-pitched squeak, but remained rooted to the floor. No one was expecting the turn of events that took place. Sam suddenly grabbed the sides of Freddie's face roughly, before crushing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Now it was Spencer and Carly's turn to squeak.

"Oh dear god, I shouldn't be seeing this," she hid her face in Spencer's shoulder. "It's not happening, it's not happening."

"My eyes," her older brother clawed at his face. "My _eyes_."

* * *

><p>Freddie lay on his side in his bed, swaddled in the thick comforter his mother had insisted on tucking him into. Right now it seemed all he could do was stare at the wall. He had been lying there for hours, but was unable to sleep. "Ugh," he groaned as he felt his cell phone vibrate beside him. After he managed to remove his arm from the blanket, he picked it up, squinting as he looked at the caller ID. Samantha Puckett, it flashed. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he picked it up anyways. "Sam?" he whispered cautiously. "Why are you calling? It's one in the morning - is everything okay?"<p>

"Yeah," she breathed out a sigh of relief over the line. "Now it is."

"Huh?" he asked, still confused.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," she murmured uncharacteristically. "But if you ever tell someone I said that, I'll break your face," the blonde added gruffly. Yep – that was his Sam.

"I love you," the words suddenly seemed to spill out of his mouth, and he gulped.

"And I guess you're not _that_ nubby of a boyfriend," she said after a minute of silence, causing him to chuckle. _Definitely_ his Sam.

* * *

><p>Leave me some love!<p> 


End file.
